Stand by you
by potter ringer
Summary: The fellowship have just set out from Rivendell and a friendship is forming but when past repeats its self will it strain the friendship or make it stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Stand by you.

Chapter 1:  
It was another dark, damp day as they headed out of Imladris. It seemed like the bad weather was constantly following their every hadn't stoped raining for a whole week and when it did the snow started to unmercifully fall. Pippin was sat curled up in his warm wooly blanket with the rest of the fellowship, *well most of them any way* thought the young Hobbit who was now gazing unsteadily outside of the ring of fire they had created. A murmor next to him caused him to snap into the world of reality. It was Merry. " Pip, are you even listening?" He asked curiously. The only answer was a muffled yes which to the whole camp seemed small and distracted. Aragorn was now wondering if the Hobbt was ill or merely wondering about the ways of life." Are you alright Pippin?"was the only thing he could think of to say." Well... it's the Elf. He just seems so lonely and sad, It makes me feel terrible to see someone so fair be so unhappy!" He heard himself say before he could stop himself." Who the pointy eared freak show who is always skulking around scaring the living day lights out of everyone save Gandalf and Aragorn?" "yes"  
" Legolas has had a very how do yo say disturbing past and it has probably came bach to haunt him. If only he knew how true those words of wisdom were.

The next day...  
Legolas sat as stiff as a board as the members of the fellowship played a parculiar game he wasn't familiar with. * they say it is called truth or dare but what fun is there in telling the truth?* a small voice spoke in his head however he couldn't help but feel intrigued by the silly game no matter how much he hid it, silly games brought back memories of long forgotten time. The Hobbit, he reliesed, were inviting him to play although they seemed nervous. How could he turn the request down *It's simple really just say no to them, it never fails* *don't say things like that young one* another voice sounded. It had been like this since the accident. He had two voices in his head. spirits actully,of the dead who decided to controll him. The accident in question had resulted in him recieving a rare curse... being semi dead! He could communicate with them and touch them. This was not going ti be good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own lotr(oh how I wish that I did)

sorry that I didn't update for so long I didn't know what to write.

chapter 2:  
As the fellowship sat in a crisp autumn morning the atmospher was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Each member was stuck in thoughts, thoughts of home,of loved ones and also of curses. Legolas,the elf in the fellowship, was in a world of his own right now. The voices in his head seemed to multiply in the silence. Sometimes they gave him pleasant advice other times it was cruel insults. This had all started over a year ago and it never went away. Many times he welcomed the silence but right now he craved the usual noisy companions he traveled with. Sighing deeply he realised that no-one was going to talk so he just had to grim and bear it. Unknown to him he wouldn't be alone for much longer.  
-

Pippin had had quite enough of the silence he was forced to sit in. He could read his kins faces like an open book so he knew what they were all thinking about...The elf. Ever since they had started out he had hardly said a word and if he had it was caucious almost as if he feared someone would find out something they shouldn't. *He is too quite but that will soon be fixed* his mind boomed."Erm Legolas,why are you so quite all the time,do you not like us?" It was a simple question but he had gained the attention of the one he needed with some extra as well. " No nothing like that it's just that its started again." ws his reply. This only spiked his curiosity."whats started again?" he unconciously asked without a thought to how much damage he might cause." the spirits they come and go as they please, but of course they are led by their so called king,Lordun. It started a year ago after a vicious encounter with him and this is what happened."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas knelt infront of him with his eyes burning of hatred. He didn't show it outwardly but he was afraid. This was the second time he had raised the dead in front of him and it was not something you wish to be present for. The cold. The cold had been so intense that he could no longer feel any part of his body. The tree he was tied to could also sense the spirits arriving so it was shaking and swaying so much that the chain around Legoas' neck was cutting into the flesh it guarded. His father had warned him not o go near Lordun the evil wizard that live in Dol Guldor but he had paid no attention to him thinking he wasn't that bad but now it seemed that he was right. Legoas had been tortured for almost a month now with o signs of his family,he was begining to lose hope. Something next happened that would change his life forever. The hands of the spirits caressed his smooth flesh and their nails dug gently into the skin of his face. He knew what was happening. They were marking him and their was nothing he could do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The members of the fellowship were stunned the y had all been so wrapped up in the story they hadn't realised that the air around them was thickening every second. As soon as Legolas had got to the most interesting part he vanished into thin air,leaving no trace what so ever. What had happened? Where was he know?

_  
Well please review the story I don't expect any one to be impressed but this idea has been stuck in m head for ages so I needed to write it down. If I do get some reviews I will be so amazed. Next chapter...find out were Legolas is. 


End file.
